L'institution de Brown
by Welly
Summary: Nick et Greg travaillent ensemble...


Voilà, ici on a mon deuxième fanfiction français! Yay! Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus meilleur que mon première fanfiction, qu'en pensez-vous?

('') Welly XXX

Titre: L'institution de Brown

Auteur: Welly

Sommaire: Nick et Greg travaillent ensemble, et cela devient un peu dangereux pour un des deux experts…

!"£&()

Les experts s'asseyaient dans le bureau de Grissom. Le chef donnait les nouvelles mission à son équipe. Cath, tu as un meurtre dans un casino. Warrick, tu as un cadavre dans un lycée. Sara, tu es avec moi

Et nous ? Nick a demandé.

Vous avez un cadavre dans l'institution de Brown

C'était Sara qui a répondu. L'institution de Brown, c'est un hôpital pour les criminels qui sont malades, mai qui sont aussi très dangereux et violents. Il y a beaucoup de criminels sexuels là

Uh huh. Merci

On y va ! a dit Grissom, en se levant.

Les experts on tous parti du labo, et Nick a conduit à la scène. Il a garé la voiture, et puis il et Greg ont entré leur scène. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ? Nick a demandé au policier.

Cadavre, masculin, environ 25 ans

Uh huh Nick a tourné au David. Cause du déces ?

Il était étranglé

Quand ? Est-ce que tu sais ?

Je dirais il y a environ 2 heures

Merci, superdave

Où sont ses vêtements ? Greg a demandé. Le cadavre était nu.

Je ne sais pas David a répondu. Il était comme ça quand je me suis arriver

Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? a démadé Nick. Une identité ?

Pas encore

Je discuterai avec le chef d'institution a dit le policier.

Mais je peux aussi prendre les emprintes quand je retours au labo a dit David.

Bien sur ! a dit Nick.

Greg a trouvé son appareil-photo, et puis il a commencé à photographier le victim. Il ressemblre moi un petit peu

C'est vrai a admis David.

Je sais a dit Nick, et c'était vrai. Le victim était mince, comme Greg. Il avait les cheveux bruns, comme Greg, et il était très beau, comme Greg. La seule différence était que le victim était mort.

Il est beau a dit Greg. Ben, il _était _beau

J'ai des marques sur ses poignets a expliqué David. Il était contenu

Donc, où sont les cordes ? a remandé Greg.

Je ne sais pas a répondu Nick.

!"£&()

Sur le retour au labo, Nick est allé à l'autops, alors que Greg est allé au labo d'ADN, pour examiner quelques indices.

Merci a dit Greg à son ordinateur. Avec l'aide de CODIS, il a trouvé l'identité de l'agresseur. Il a recherché Nick, et, deux minutes après, Nick s'a presenté. Tu m'as recherché ?

Oui a dit Greg, avec un air de joie. Les dieus de CODIS ont me bénu avec l'identité de notre agresseur

Et? Qui est-til ?

Adam Hanson. Il est habitant de l'institution de Brown, et il est très dangereux

Uh huh. J'ai découvert l'identité de notre victim. Il était Petter Post, et il visitait un autre habitant de l'institution, Nicolas Potter

Je pense que nous devrions discuter avec Potter

Et Hanson

Est-ce que je peux y conduire ?

Ah non, Greggo. Tu es dangereux quand tu conduis. Tu roules trop vite

Greg a ri. Ce n'est pas vrai, eh bien, c'est peut-être un peur vrai

Non ! C'est totalement vrai ! Je vais conduire, on y va !

Greg a suivi son ami à sa voiture, et les deux experts ont rétourné à l'institution de Brown.

Bonjour. Nous sommes avec le labo de crime de Las Vegas a expliqué Nick. Nous voulons discuter avec, et chercher les chambres de, Adam Hanson et Nicolas Potter

Avez-vous un mandat de perquisition ? a demandé la secretaire.

Voilà Greg a répondu.

Okay. Vous pouvez les chercher

Merci Nick a dit, menant Greg plus loin dans l'institution. Ils ont trouvé la chambre d'Adam Hanson, et ils ont y entré.

C'est très petit ici Greg a noté et il existe des barreaus sur la fenêtre

C'est comme le prison Nick a dit n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des criminels dans cette institution

Eh, bien sur

Excusez-moi ! a venue un voix de la porte Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Nick Stokes. Il est Greg Sanders. Nous venons du labo de crime. Vous êtes-?

Adam Hanson

Je veux parler avec vous, Monsieur Hanson. Est-ce qu'on peut marcher en dehors pour une

moment ?

Oui

Je resterai ici Greg a dit.

Je ne serai pas longtemps Nick a suivi l'homme hor de la chambre, et Greg est devenu seul. Il n'a pas entendu l'homme, Nicolas Potter, qui a entré la salle, et il était choqué à le trouver. Uh, vous ne devriez pas être ici

Potter a fermé la porte à clef, et puis il a advancé envers Greg. Greg est devenu effrayé, et il a crié quand Potter l'a saisit. Nick ! Aidez-moi !

Dans le couloir, Nick a entendu les cris de Greg, et il a trouvé que la porte a été fermé à clef. Il a essayé de l'ouvrir, mais il n'était pas réussi. Greg ! Nick a cogné sur la porte, mais elle n'ouvrirait pas.

Aide ! Nick a entendu les appels de Greg, mais il n'aurait pas pu l'aider.

Adam Hanson a saisit Nick, et Nick a essayé de le surmonté, mais il n'était pas réussi.

Nick ! Aidez-moi !

Greg !

S'il vous plaît ! Nick !

Deux hommes sont arrivés, et ils on saisit Adam Hanson, linérant Nick pour aider son ami. Nick a entendu un fois plus, un crie de Greg, puis tout est devenu silent. Greg ?

Pas de réponse.

Greg ! Nick a cogné sur la porte, et il priait pour elle à ouvrir. Un peu après, un autre homme est arrivé avec le clef pur la porte. Il l'a ouvert, et puis il et Nick on entré la chambre. L'homme a saisit l'agresseur de Greg, Nicolas Potter, et Nick s'est dépêché à Greg. Greg ?

Greg était parfaitement immobile. Son agresseur était en train de le étrangler quand il était interrompu par Nick et l'homme avec le clef. Greg ? Nick a mis deux doights sur le cou de Greg, cherchant pour un pouls. Il a trouvé l'un. C'était faiblie, mais c'était là.

Nick a enlevé sa veste, et puis il a enveloppé Greg avec ça, parce que Greg était sans chemise. N'avez pas peur, Greggo il a dit calmement Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant

Plusieurs minutes après, l'ambulance est arrivée, et les auxiliares médicales ont pris Greg à l'hôpital. Adam Hanson et Nicolas Potter, les deux, était arrêtés, et puis Nick est allé à l'hôpital pour être avec son ami. Greg ?

Vous êtes ici ! Greg a ouvert ses yeux. Il a souru.

Oui, je suis ici. Ça va ?

Je suis fatigué

Dormez-vous

Est-ce que tu restera ici, avec moi ?

Toujours, Greg. Toujours

FIN

!"£&()

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? Bon? Mauvais? Inutile? Quoi? Est-ce que je devrait écrire plus en français, ou est-ce que mon français trop inutile pour vous à comprendre?

('') Welly XXX


End file.
